


The Real You

by Animeangel1798



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Honestly if these two stopped playing mind games they'd actually be happy for once, Lies and Trickery, M/M, SPOILERS FOR P5, Vauge sexual content, blatant homoeroticism, bottom akira, just an excuse to talk about Akira but from Akechi's perspective, kinda sort character study, repeated mentions of gun violence, soft angst, they're both affection starved, top akechi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeangel1798/pseuds/Animeangel1798
Summary: "I really hate when you do that."Akachi says cheerfully and Akira gives him a confused look."When I do what?"Akechi just smiles, they're alone in La Blanc so he sees no reason not to go all in."When you switch personalities just to please others. Do any of your precious confidants know the real you?"-----Slightly sad, slightly sexy, definitely unhealthy. Am I describing the fic or Akechi and Akira? You decide~
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 7
Kudos: 142





	The Real You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna lie, I just wanted to write about how Akira switches up his personality depending on who he's talking too then it evolved into this. My first P5 fic so I hope it's in character. If you enjoy leave me a comment!

"I really hate when you do that."

Akachi says cheerfully and Akira gives him a confused look. To be fair, it was a sudden change of topic from Akira’s perspective. Akechi just couldn’t hold it in anymore, listening to Akira prattle on about his friends always feels like inserting needles under his skin. 

"When I do what?"

Akechi just smiles, they're alone in La Blanc so he sees no reason not to go all in. He feels indulgent tonight. Soon all his plans will come to fruition. He’ll have Akira’s head against his gun and get to see the ever confident leader crumble.

"When you switch personalities just to please others. Do any of your precious confidants know the real you?"

His tone is dark, just this side of mocking and he can see Akira take the words like a blow, pretty eyes wide and apprehensive. Akechi almost shudders. It’s a crack in Akira’s composure he’s yet to see until now.

"What are you talking about?"

The waver in Akira's voice says he knows already. Akechi leans in close. Like a shark in the water he scents blood.

"You know exactly what I mean, Joker. You're always just saying what makes your friends happy, even if it's not what you want to say. Even with the shadows we fight you sweet talk them to your side but it's all dishonesty. Do you even remember how to be yourself?"

Akira's face goes pale and Akechi can't help his sick excitement. This is Akira, the beautiful stubborn boy he has to kill. His rival in every sense of the word… and his only friend. He wants to see beneath his walls. He wants the privilege of knowing the real Akira Kurusu before the end.

Akira lets out a shaky breath. Akechi leans in, absolutely riveted. Will Akira pretend? Try to sweet talk him like he does everyone else? Maybe… Maybe he’ll beg Akechi to drop the subject. As if Akechi would let that happen but the sight would be so pretty~ He focuses back on Akira as the boy sighs, shoulders slumping slightly. Now he just looks tired.

"What do you want from me, Goro?"

He sounds annoyed and a bit uncomfortable. Akechi really did find one of Akira’s weak points. He wants to pry at it till it’s a gaping wound. He can’t quite yet but… well he doesn’t have to kill Akira right away, there’s always time to take him apart with words beforehand. The way Akira says Akechi's first name so casually makes his breath hitch but Akira isn't finished, apparently deciding to just come clean.

"It's just… what I've always done. My- my parents never really wanted me around so I learned to be tolerable. School was the same, I was never popular but at least I wasn't an outcast. The one time I step up and do something I want to do it gets me arrested and sent here. It's just always been safer to be what others want me to be. If it means being some hero phantom thief so be it."

Akechi feels breathless, it's not anything phenomenal but he can tell without a doubt Akira has never shared this information with anyone before. The vulnerability in Akira’s eyes makes him hard almost before he realizes it. His hand reaches out without really thinking it through and he cups Akira's cheek. Akira stares at him wide-eyed and Akechi smiles. He knows he isn't hiding his darker feelings very well but right now he doesn't care.

"What if I told you I want to see the real you. Even the parts you think I won't agree with. The parts you hide away from all your friends."

Akira shies away from the words but interestingly enough not the touch. Akechi takes the liberty of brushing his thumb over the skin beneath Akira’s eye.

"Why?"

Akechi just grins, adrenaline pumps through his veins reminiscent of when he has a gun to a target's head. It’s dangerous how much he wants this but he can’t bring himself to care.

"Because it's interesting. Because I'd be the only one. Because I want to take you apart piece by piece and put you back together."

Akira lets out a slightly strangled noise at the blatant arousal in Akechi's words. Akechi takes an instant notice of the way Akira shifts in his seat, clearly interested. That he hadn’t been expecting. That sends him reeling at the possibilities. He presses his advantage.

"Don't you want that, Akira~ You're so very interesting to me. Smart and beautiful and stubborn. It's difficult not to just reach out and take you."

He's leaning in even closer now and Akira looks a bit dazed. Akechi nips at the boy's jaw and gets a lovely little stutter in his breathing in return. They shouldn’t be doing this but the taboo of it all has heat spreading through his veins. He’ll be the only one to see Akira so vulnerable. He’ll be the only one to touch and kiss and claim this boy. The betrayal to come, the look on Akira’s face at the end. Akechi wants to see it all. 

"Let me see you."

He demands and Akira jolts, nodding a bit helplessly. Like he's under Akechi's control.  


"Okay."

Akechi grins as a wave of triumph floods through him. Akira will learn soon enough that everything he is belongs to Akachi. His life and death rests in Akechi's hands. Right now his hands are sliding over Akira's chest and he's more than happy with this turn of events. He drags Akira in with a handful of his baby soft curls and their lips meet like a fight. It's perfect. Everything he wanted from Akira Kurusu.

He takes plenty of time to pull Akira apart piece by piece. He’s never done this before but it’s not hard to have Akira begging for more. Akira has long been starved of genuine affection and Akechi takes full advantage of that. He can be gentle and sweet while picturing his hands wrapped around that beautiful neck. He leaves burning hot kisses over pale skin just to see his marks stand out against it. Akira will carry them all the way up until his death and the thought makes Akechi moan.

Akechi makes sure to wreck Akira, he drives the boy over the edge twice before he deigns to fuck him. Akira lets out the most beautiful little hiccuping sobs at the over stimulation and it doesn’t take Akechi long to reach his peak. Akira clings to him with tears in his eyes and Akechi has never felt so powerful in his life. This is the Akira he’s always wanted to see.

Afterwards he has to be nice to keep up his act so he cleans the boy up and spoons him till he falls asleep, fingers brushing through dark hair until Akira relaxes completely. Then Akechi pulls away. Redressing and fussing with his clothes and hair till he looks completely unruffled. The Detective Prince never looks less than perfect. With one last glance around the bar he leaves. His plans could never go more perfectly.

* * *

Akira is visibly limping when they all gather again, minus Akechi. Ann gives him a concerned look. It’s not like he thought he could hide it for long but he must have been more obvious than he thought.

“Is everything okay, Akira?”

Akira grimaces, how to explain things in a way they’ll understand…

“Ah, everything is fine. I found a way to keep Akechi from being suspicious of our plans.”

There’s relief from the others and Akira can’t help but remember Akechi’s words.

_ “Do any of your precious confidants know the real you?” _

What he told Akechi was the truth but even Akechi doesn’t know the real him. Maybe, if things had been different he could have but Akechi was plotting for all of their downfalls. Sleeping with Akechi was a difficult choice but… mostly because Akira thought he wanted it too much. It’s just giving into Akechi to keep him distracted but Akira enjoyed it, probably more than he should.

“What did you do?”

Ryuji prompts, probably looking for some exciting story and Akira just grins.

“I gave him what he wanted. He won’t be able to look past it and see it as a lie.”

It's sad but true. Akechi enjoys his perceived power over Akira too much to ever look deeper. Things could have been so different… but as always he doesn’t let his melancholy bring the group down. He has to be a leader. They need him to be the strong one so that’s what he’ll be.

He smiles as they chatter excitedly around him and if his mind is still focused on the blatant dishonesty of soft kisses to his skin well… nobody needs to know.


End file.
